The Birds, Bees and a Baby bit
by Kylie18
Summary: "Your kid will be gorgeous. A gorgeous little half genie..." Set right after the end of Season 5. Tony and Jeannie deal with the revelation that she's pregnant with their first child. What could they possibly have to worry about? Besides the Bellows, Jeannie's powers, a baby that could be a genie, and the usual trouble they find themselves in.
1. Chapter 1

Quick Authors notes: This is set post Season 5. As far as the show's canon goes, I'm going to do the best I can with what they gave us, even though they constantly contradicted themselves. References to many episodes throughout, so if you haven't seen the series in awhile, here's a good excuse to go watch. Haha. :) The title is a play on the Season 2 episode "The Birds and the Bees Bit".

**Chapter 1**

"Tony, how could you?" He'd heard the door to his office open, and close and he could tell by the footsteps who it was. But it wasn't until Roger's voice rang out that he was forced back into the reality of the situation.

"How could I do what, Rog?"

"Auntie Amanda and Uncle Alfred," he threw back, shaking his head. "I'm your best friend and you tell Dr. and Mrs Bellows about the baby, first? After everything we've been through, after all the times I've helped bail you and Jeannie out..."

"Rog," Tony started, but it was clearly no use as Roger was intent to finish his rant.

"...I've risked my job, my life, my freedom, and my sanity to keep your secret and this is how you thank me?"

"Are you done?" Tony asked through an amused laugh.

"What's so funny?" Roger tossed back dryly.

"You," Tony started, "Do you really think that first people Jeannie and I would tell would be the Bellows, huh? My wife is a genie, Rog, the last people who should know about this baby are the Bellows."

Roger nodded, though he still wasn't convinced. The Bellows already knew, after all. "Then why did you tell them?"

Tony shook his head and blew out a sigh, "They walked in while Jeannie and I were talking. We tried to cover, but you know how Mrs. Bellows is."

Roger nodded in understanding. "So it's true then, this time I'm really going to be an Uncle?"

"Yes Rog, it's true. Jeannie and I are having a baby."

Roger let out quick cheer before patting his best friend on the back. "I hope it's a boy. No girl. No boy. Oh, maybe it'll be both! Do twins run in your family? Jeannie's?"

"Twins? That's all we need," He shook his head.

"You're not happy, why aren't you happy? I thought you and Jeannie want kids."

"We do," Tony answered with a nod, and a smile. "I'm thrilled, Rog, absolutely thrilled. Jeannie and I are going to be parents. It's surreal. But it's also very real."

Roger raised a confused eyebrow back at him. "I still don't understand."

"She's a genie. She's two thousand years old. She's going to need to see a doctor, get medical care. Her blood is red and green. Green, Rog. She doesn't show up on film or photos. And that's just the things we know about."

"Well, she can't be that different than a human woman, can she?" Roger half asked, half said. "She is pregnant after all. If things worked that differently she wouldn't even be able to carry a human baby, right?"

"You would think so. But at this point I can't take anything fore granted. It was hard enough to keep Jeannie's secret when it was just the two of us."

"Or it could all go smoothly and no one will ever suspect anything."

Tony laughed dryly and narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "You can say that after everything you've seen in the last five years? Everything Jeannie has ever done has made the people around us suspicious."

"And you've always managed to keep her powers a secret, this won't be any different. Stop driving yourself crazy and be happy."

Roger was right. He was thinking to much. He had managed to find a way to get them out of every situation that Jeannie's powers had gotten them into; so it wasn't like this was a challenge he couldn't handle. There was always the chance that Roger was right, and nothing out of the ordinary would happen. Though, he knew better than that. What could he do about any of that right now? He had other more important things to think about. To be happy about.

"Your kid will be gorgeous." Roger mused. "A gorgeous little half genie."

"Half genie," Tony blew back, his face going pale. "Did you have to bring that up?"

"Haji's crystal ball said only one of your kids would have powers, so you're odds are fifty-fifty."

"Haji's crystal ball also said that Jeannie would loose her powers, and we know how that worked out."

Roger nodded, "Yeah true."

"That's it?" Tony said, watching Roger shrug.

"What else do you want me to say? I don't know the answers to any of that stuff, and if you're not going to contact Haji or someone who might know, you're going to make your own misery."

"I'm not miserable," Tony countered, "I'm just concerned..."

"You think to much," Roger told him, offering him a pat on the shoulder as he started for the doorway. "Way to much. You should just take a deep breath and be happy, go home and celebrate with Jeannie. Worry about this stuff later, when and if you know there's something to worry about."

Tony nodded again, and smiled at his best friend. "That might be the best advice you've ever given me, Rog."

Roger nodded with a quick shrug, "And if you're really worried, just summon Haji or the Great Djin."

Tony watched him leave, his mind still racing. He was trying to be happy. Trying to share the same wide eyed joy and innocence that Jeannie had about everything. He should do exactly what Roger said; go home, take Jeannie in his arms and celebrate. He wanted to stop thinking and be happy, more than anything, but he just couldn't. It was enough that he had to protect Jeannie, now there was someone else that he was going to have to think about, plan for, protect. And if that someone was a genie like it's mother...

He blew out a deep breath and shook his head, as he started for the door. He grabbed his hat and pulled the door open. The only way he was going to be able to calm down was if they were able to get some answers. Even if that meant angering Haji when they summoned him to their house.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He wasn't surprised to find Jeannie and Amanda Bellows sitting on their living room couch, surrounded by boxes that undoubtedly contained an exorbitant amount of baby things.

"Oh hello darling," Jeannie smiled up at him from the couch.

Amanda Bellows turned to look at him, "Hello Major Nelson," She beaned, "Jeannie and I were just going through the things we bought today. I know it's early and all, but what good am I as an Auntie if I don't start spoiling this baby from the start?"

He nodded and headed further into the room. "That's very kind of you, Mrs. Bellows."

"Oh please, Major, we're practically family, call me Amanda," She smiled as she got up from the couch, handing Jeannie the piece of clothing she'd been holding.

Tony nodded, of course that was never going to happen. The more comfortable the Bellows felt around them, the more they'd be around...and the more they were around the more likely they were to figure it all out. Especially if this child were to be a genie.

"I should be getting home," Mrs. Bellows smiled, already on her way to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, Jeannie. And congratulations again to both of you."

She was out the door quickly, and they were finally alone for the first time since that morning. Jeannie pushed some of the boxes to the side, so he could sit down.

"How are you, darling?" He asked as he slid in next to her.

She nodded, flashing him a bright smile. "Mrs. Bellows and I did a lot of shopping for the baby. I know it is still early and that we still must wait some months, but I could not help myself. It is all so exciting." She held out a blanket to him, and he nodded, offering her the happiest smile he could.

He loved her innocence. Her naivety. The way she always believed, no matter how bad things looked or were, that everything would be fine. He wasn't surprised that she approached this the same way. "It's cute," He nodded, "but before we can start planning things like the nursery we need to figure somethings out."

She nodded. "We got this book too," She told him, pushing through some of the boxes for the book, "It will tell me everything I need to know about being pregnant."

That was good, it would save him from having to have a rather uncomfortable chat with her, since he wasn't completely sure she knew they weren't going to have puppies. "That's great. But it's not the human part of this pregnancy that worries me."

"I do not understand," She told him softly.

"Darling, you're a genie. You're having a human baby. We need to know what we're getting yourselves into."

"Getting ourselves into?" She asked, "I am sure it will be fine. I am sure that many genie's have had human children with no problems."

"Really, many?"

"Well I do not know," She admitted, "but I am sure that I cannot be the first."

"Can you be sure of that?" He wondered, as he watched her smile fade.

"You are not happy about this," She pushed out softly, tears welling in her eyes. "You do not want this child," She accused jumping up from the couch.

He shook his head and jumped up after her. "Of course I want this child. I'm thrilled Jeannie," He told her, reaching out to take her forearm and stop her from walking further away from him. "You know how much I love you and how much I want children. This is the happiest day of my life."

She shook her head, "You do not act like it."

"I'm sorry," He started, pulling her to him. "I am. I just, well, I guess I just think to much." He watched her nod, as his eyes slid from hers. He felt her hold in a breath as she realized what he was doing, where his eyes had landed. He moved his hand, slowly, almost hesitantly so that his palm would come to rest against the soft white material that covered her stomach. "I'm already trying to decide if I want a girl with your eyes..."

"Or a boy with your smile," She smiled, her hand moving over his. "Oh maybe it will be two. Would that not be nice?"

"You and Roger," He laughed. "Lets just take this one step at a time, alright?"

She nodded. "What is the next step?"

"You need a doctor," He started, "And we need to find out if a genie has ever given birth to a human child, and how we handle all of this."

"But I cannot see a doctor," She reminded him, watching him nod.

"No you can't; which is why we need to talk to Haji or the Great Djin, see if they can help us"

"Oh yes, that would be a good idea," She nodded. "Perhaps they could even tell us whether or not this baby will be a genie. Would you not like that?"

He nodded. "Jeannie, all I want is to take care of you and this baby and make sure that nothing and no one finds out about your powers. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep us all safe."

She beamed back at him, and offered him a nod before falling into his arms.

He wanted to tell her to summon Haji, but she was so happy that he didn't have the heart to do it now. He wanted to enjoy this with her, even if it meant putting off their answers until the morning. "Why don't you show me the things you and Mrs. Bellows bought."

She nodded excitedly and grabbed his hand. "Don't you mean Amanda?" She laughed as she lead him to the couch. "Mrs. Bellows said to buy colors that could work for both a boy or a girl," She started as they sat down on the couch. "I do not know what most of these things are, but they are so cute and tiny and Mrs. Bellows said the book will tell me how to use them..."

He could wait for answers if it meant watching her like this; this happy, this excited and full of joy. Even he could feel himself getting wrapped up in this with her as she held out a tiny yellow outfit to him. He could almost see their daughter in it; her hair as blonde as Jeannie's and her eyes as blue as the sky. She would have him wrapped around her tiny little fingers, and probably get him to buy her anything and everything she wanted.

That was if she didn't just blink it first, but that was a matter for later. Tomorrow they would summon Haji and ask every question they could think of, and probably drive the poor man crazy. Tomorrow he would think and worry.

Right now, he was going to lose himself with Jeannie and the happiness that this child would ultimately bring them, as a mortal or a genie.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This is not at all how genie babies come to be," She was shaking her head from the couch, as she flipped through the book.

He'd hardly been able to get her to put it down to eat breakfast. She was determined to read the whole thing cover to cover as quickly as possible. He was enjoying this side of her; responsible, focused wanting to do everything perfect.

"Master," She started looking over her shoulder at him, "I understand how a human baby is made," She flashed him a knowing smile, and he tossed back a wink. "And I understand why a human baby takes nine months inside the womb," She read directly from the book, "What I do not understand how a human baby...comes out?"

Tony laughed lightly and headed toward her. "I think that's probably in next chapter, darling."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the book. "This book is fascinating. Did you know that right now our baby is only the size of a peanut?"

"Amazing isn't it?" He said, as he leaned down to drop a kiss on her lips, before sliding onto the couch next to her. "It's nice to see you so excited."

"I cannot wait," She said, excited.

"Me either," He smiled back. "But first I think we need to go see the doctor Haji spoke of."

Haji was the most powerful of all genies, as it turned out however, his knowledge of genie's living in the mortal realm was limited. All he'd been able to tell them was there had been genies who had given birth to human children, children who had gone on live liven normal lives. He'd also surprised them with information about human doctors who care for genies. It seemed like a small piece of information to Haji, but to them it was great piece of news.

"I did not know that human doctors could treat genie's," Jeannie mused, her eyes still on her book. "Is that not wonderful?"

"I didn't know either, but it does make sense. And it's good to know that there's something we can trust to take care of the two of you."

"Two of us," She asked softly, before a smile crept across her face."Shall I blink us there now?" She asked, as a hand subconsciously slid against her stomach.

"No, no, we'll wait until tomorrow. You're supposed to have lunch with Mrs. Bellows today, and Roger and I need to be to the base in an hour. Besides, you need time to finish that book. We have at least one more to read."

"Another one?" She asked, curiously.

"Of course, we'll have to choose a name." He watched her smile grow, watched her eyes go wide as she nodded. She leaned over and snuggled in close to him. He nodded and smiled as she read to him from the book, his eyes focused on her. He could get used to moments like this. He pulled her close, so her head could rest on his shoulder as she read, even though she'd blinked him the newspaper, so neither of them had to move until they absolutely had too.

"A human baby comes from where?" She shrieked a few minutes after they'd settled into a comfortable silence, as she shot up into a sitting position, so she could face him.

He was laughing lightly as he nodded back her. "Darling, human women have been giving birth the same way for thousands of years. It's perfectly natural."

"It is not perfectly natural for a genie," She reminded him shaking her head in disapproval. "No this will not do. I shall just blink it out when the time comes."

"It doesn't work that way," He told her, leaning over to drop a kiss on her lips.

"Well why not?" She asked, confused.

"The doctor will explain everything to you tomorrow." At least he hoped that's how this would work. He had questions about the genie aspects of the pregnancy, and Jeannie had no idea what she was getting into in the human form of the pregnancy.

And yet, both of them were so excited they could hardly stand it. Even the thought of this child being genie wasn't nearly as worrisome as it had been. If he was being honest with himself, he was already thinking about names, blue or pink, ponytails or baseball caps. He smiled to himself and leaned over to kiss her; despite the fact her mouth was still moving as she lamented the birth of human children.

He'd once tried to send her back to Haji and he'd almost lost her to the Crusher when she was locked in the NASA safe. He'd vowed that he wouldn't marry her if she was last genie on earth, and she'd gone off to be queen of Basenji. He'd lived the three worst weeks of his life without her then, and even before he'd read about her impending marriage, he'd come to the realization that couldn't live without her. And now, as he sat here with her, happily married, and a child on the way, he couldn't understand why he'd wanted this long.

It really didn't matter what the doctors said or didn't say; he loved her and he always would and there was nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy. Make them happy. Whatever answers they received would just be a formality and help them prepare for their child.

Even if that meant hiding his or her powers from the world.

It couldn't be any harder to keep two of them secret than it was one, could it?

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean issues with her powers?" Tony raised a curious eyebrow at Jeannie's doctor, as he waited to hear what exactly she meant. Until this point, everything seemed great; normal even. While the internal structure of a genie was markedly different than that of humans, it was still similar enough that she could carry a human child. Naturally, they'd learned that it was impossible to tell whether a child was human or genie until it was born, and in some cases a few years old. But there was no reason to think this pregnancy wouldn't go full term. Jeannie had a million questions of her own that the doctor had supportively gone through with her, and with him, though anything other than "healthy mother and child" was more than he needed to hear to feel at ease.

Jeannie's eyes shifted from Tony's to her doctors and back again, as she listened carefully. She'd never had the best luck with her powers as it was, so anything that caused her trouble with them was worrisome. Not that she cared all that much, she would do whatever she was told to ensure that this baby was healthy and her pregnancy was normal. Well, as normal as a pregnancy as a genie could have.

"It could mean nothing," The doctor started, "I don't mean to worry you. If there are any issues most times it's just minor things."

"What kind of things?" Jeannie asked this time.

"I had a mother who was craving French food; end up on top of the Eiffel Tower. Another woman cried so hard she flooded her home. There was a father to be who ended up floating down the Nile…" She shook her head. "Nothing to serious; just seems as though human children throw off the balance of their mother's powers; a blink doesn't always do what it was intended to do."

Tony let out a nervous laugh, as he nodded. Her blinks rarely did what they were intended to do as it was, couple that with the interference of her pregnancy and he was liable to spend the next six months in Siberia. "Does this happen to all of the mothers?"

"To some degree, yes," She confirmed. "I always advise the mother to limit the use of her powers as much as possible during the pregnancy; especially during the third trimester."

"I will not use my powers unless I have to," Jeannie said, eyes on Tony. "I promise." She caught the look in his eyes and nodded vehemently, "I will not forget." At least she would try not to forget.

He smiled at that. She would try her hardest not to use her powers, but one of them was going to end up stuck in a tropical rainforest or in the middle of some frozen tundra before this pregnancy was over. "It'll be fine, darling." He knew she could see the apprehension in his eyes. "All that really matters is keeping you and the baby healthy." It was the truth, but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned. We're they going to have avoid the Bellows and the rest of NASA at all costs? Would this be like before their engagement, where he almost drove himself made trying to keep her and her secret from invading the rest of his life?

"That's right, Jeannie," Her doctor smiled. "And so far, everything with both mother and baby is just fine. I see no reason to think that this will be anything other than a healthy happy pregnancy. But I'd still like to see you once a month; just to make sure."

Jeannie nodded, as the doctor handed her a prescription for vitamins and some pamphlets that would hopefully answer any other questions she might have. She still had many questions, but she was going to let it all go for now and enjoy the news.

They left hand in hand, and stopped just before the exit doors. "I will not use my powers unless you absolutely need me too, Master."

He knew she meant it. "Let's not worry about it, alright? There's nothing we can do but take each day as it comes."

She nodded and flashed him a knowing grin. "Let us make the most of each day, starting right now."

He knew that look. "Jeannie…."

"Let us go somewhere special for lunch," She told him, excitedly. "Do some shopping. You do not have to work today." She cut off his protest before he could even make it, and he nodded in defeat.

"We do need to properly celebrate," He reminded her with a smile as he leaned in to drop a quick kiss on her lips. "Where do you want to go?"

Her smile was wide and knowing and she tugged at his hand as she blinked them away.

It only took him a few seconds to realize where she'd blinked them. "London? You blinked us to London."

"Is it not wonderful?" She grinned. "I know of a great place for fish and chips…" She was pulling at his hand, trying to lead him away.

"Jeannie, London. You blinked us to London."

"For fish and chips," She nodded, not understanding why he wouldn't follow.

"You blinked us to London," He said again, hoping she'd catch on this time. Not even five minutes after her doctor told her not to use her powers, she had. Thankfully, this time nothing had gone wrong, but he had a feeling it was going to be a long six months.

"Well yes you said that I could…." Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with a hand, "oh, I blinked us...I forgot."

"Two minutes after we left the doctor's office, darling," He laughed nervously and shook his head. "We have to make it six more months…"

"I will do better," She nodded, her hand still tugging at his. "I promise. Since we are here," She started offering him a smile she knew he couldn't resist, "may we not have lunch? See some sights? Oh do some shopping? Please?"

As if he could resist her. And it was Sunday, so they had no rush to get back to Coco Beach. Besides, maybe this would take away some of her desire to be so impetuous. Though he'd known her long enough to know this was only the beginning. "Fish and chips, was it?" His smile was bright as she flew into his arms, babbling happily about sights and shops. "Should we consider this your first craving?"

She nodded, back to him as she pulled him away. "I think after lunch I might be craving some ice cream...and pickles."

He shook his head and followed behind her, letting her lead. He'd let it all go this time and enjoy their time together. But this was the only time, the last time, they could do this. She had to be careful. He had to make sure she was careful.

The last thing he could let happen was them being exposed. Not now. Not like this. Not with their future so bright, and so…normal; at least in theory.

There was so much more at stake now.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Tony," Roger's voice was louder now, as he tried to wake his best friend, for the third time. "Tony, come on, we have to meet with Dr. Bellows in five minutes."

Tony stirred slightly, as Roger shook him. "What's wrong, Tony? Come on."

"Hmmm….oh," Tony stirred again, this time his headed lifted just slightly from his desk. "What's going on? Rog?" He questioned, trying to catch his bearings.

"What's going on is that you're sleeping at your desk, again," Roger said through a frustrated breath, "We have a meeting in five minutes."

"Five minutes," He shook his head and moved to get to his feet. "How long was I sleeping?"

"I don't know, but this is the third time this week that I've found you asleep at your desk."

"I can't keep my eyes open lately," Tony yawned, as he grabbed his jacket and hat.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to say after the baby is born?" Roger asked curiously, as Tony nodded.

"I may not survive until the baby is born. Or at the very least I'll be so tired I'll sleep through the first year."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Roger wondered. "Is Jeannie alright?"

"Oh she's fine. It's her powers that are causing problems."

"What's new," Roger joked.

"Remember how her doctor warned that he powers might not be accurate as possible?"

"More than usual, huh?" Roger asked, as Tony nodded.

"Three nights ago she had a craving for pasta at 3AM. We were up for an hour trying to find a place that was open. When there wasn't one in the area, she decided to blink in some."

"What's wrong with that? Sounds delicious."

"Roger, we ended up in floating down the Grand Canal in Venice."

"Well, at least the food was authentic."

Tony shook his head. "On Monday she wanted Mexican food…."

"Let me guess, Mexico is gorgeous at 3AM."

"Something like that."

"Where did you end up last night?"

"China," Tony confirmed. "She had a craving for…"

"Chinese?"

He nodded slowly. "This morning she was upset because of everything with her powers, and when she cried, the living room flooded. She's barely through her first trimester, Rog, I don't know if we're going to make it through this pregnancy."

"Well if she stops using her powers…won't everything be alright?" Roger wondered. "I mean if she's not blinking then bad things won't happen."

"This is the same women who not two minutes after her doctor told her to be careful and not blink too often, blinked us to London. She tries so hard, she just can't seem to remember. And I can't be to firm with her. The first lesson you learn when your wife is pregnant is that you do everything in your power to keep her happy. Especially when her changing emotions can make it rain in your living room."

"It'll all be worth it in the end," Roger reminded him. "You and Jeannie are going to be great parents. You'll look back on this and laugh."

"I know, I know. We've managed to get through everything else, this shouldn't be any different."

"Of course not, and think of it this way; if she has a craving during the Bellows party tonight, we can all take a nice trip to France or Spain."

"Roger," Tony scolded shaking his head. "Just try to help me keep Jeannie happy, and calm whenever we're in the presence of NASA personnel, alright?"

"And Mrs. Bellows."

"Especially Mrs. Bellows," Tony nodded. There was no denying that she was a good friend to them, and was becoming especially close to Jeannie, but the woman was more curious than Dr. Bellows and the biggest gossip on the base. One accidental blink; and their whole world would come crashing down.

* * *

"You really don't have to start decorating the nursery for another few months," Mrs. Bellows said as she held out a swatch of sample wallpaper to Jeannie, "but it's nice to start thinking ahead."

"Things would be easier if we knew whether we are having a boy or a girl," Jeannie mused, a slight frown playing on her lips. This whole thing frustrated her; the waiting, the not knowing; she wanted this baby in her arms.

"Isn't the surprise part of the experience," Mrs. Bellows half asked, half said, already moving onto another wallpaper sample.

Jeannie shrugged, but offered Mrs. Bellows a soft smile. "I would rather have the baby here than have to wait."

Mrs. Bellows nodded and opened her mouth to reply, but the drop of water that had fallen from the ceiling splashed onto her forehead and shocked the words from her. "What in the world…"

It was happening again; rain or maybe snow this time. She couldn't be sure. It did this every time she was got upset, and each time it seemed to get worse. "Oh…" Jeannie breathed, trying to feign shock, "what is going on?"

The rain drops fell around them, slowly and infrequently but still hard enough to draw attention. "The roof must be leaking," Jeannie said, trying to think quickly.

"We're on the second floor," Mrs. Bellows reminded her, as she thumbed a few drops off her cheeks. "How can it be raining there wasn't a cloud a sky this morning..."

"We should go," Jeannie tried to coax, but Mrs. Bellows seemed intent to get the bottom of the whole thing.

"Not until we figure out what is going on and complain to the managers about this."

If they left this spot, she would realize that water only fell around them and that everyone else in the store was watching them, and the invisible rain cloud that seemed to hang over them. "We will get wet," Jeannie told her, reaching for her forearm, "It is not worth getting sick over."

"But," Mrs. Bellows protested as Jeannie started to lead them away, "this is no way for customers to be treated."

The rain followed them for a few steps, before Jeannie was able to reign in her sadness and frustration. She blew out a hard sigh, and shook her head, as she continued to lead a still ranting Mrs. Bellows as far away from the second floor as they could get, and as quickly as possible. Anthony had warned her to be careful if she was in public, and she had laughed at the idea that something might happen. She could control herself, couldn't she?

Now she understood what he'd meant. If there was no rain outside there could not be rain on the second floor. And if there was not rain on the first floor, it could not have rained on them. But it did and the entire floor had seen it. Thankfully she seemed to have gotten Mrs. Bellows away before she could realize that the rain had not fallen anywhere other than on them. It was going to be a long four and half month, she realized as Mrs. Bellows turned her attention back to Jeannie and their shopping. Maybe she'd let the whole thing go and this would be just another bullet they had dodged. Or maybe this was the beginning of trouble. She forced a smile and nodded at whatever it was that Mrs. Bellows was saying to her, and let a soft palm drift down her abdomen, over the barely there bump. They would get through this; just like they did everything else.

Or at least, that is what she was going to tell herself.

**To be continued **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I look like an elephant," Jeannie sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was just over six months along, and this baby was clearly making his or her presence known.

Tony shook his head from across the room. "You're gorgeous, darling."

"I look like I am wearing one of Ali the Tent Maker's designs," She signed, turning to the side a little more. Even she would admit that she was all stomach, and that you could not tell she was pregnant from behind. But that did not mean she didn't look like a house and feel like a cow.

"Your dress is gorgeous. Your hair is gorgeous and you look absolutely radiant," Tony told her, sliding in to stand behind her. "You're going to be the most beautiful woman at the Bellows."

"You do not have to lie to make me happy," She breathed, leaning back, as his arms slid around her; palms coming to rest over her stomach.

"I would never lie to you, darling." He punctuated the statement with a soft kiss on her cheek.

She smiled slightly, and leaned further into him. "Must we go?"

"Yes. Dr. Bellows made it very clear that everyone at NASA must go. And after the last few weeks, we need to go, and show him that nothing out of the ordinary is going here."

Out of the ordinary was putting it lightly, and they knew it. Almost six years of creative stories and explanations had taught them to think quickly. There wasn't much they couldn't talk their way out of, something they'd seem to have to do more so than usual in the last few weeks.

It wasn't Jeannie's fault. And it wasn't even his. Dr. or Mrs. Bellows always seemed to be around at the worst possible times. Like when it rained on her and Jeannie in Quilties. Or a week later, when Dr. Bellows walked in their front door before Jeannie could blink out the cow she had accidentally blinked in after saying she was so hungry she could eat a cow. Luckily, they managed to convince Dr. Bellows that it wasn't a cow at all; but an image conveyed by a projector type piece that Tony was working on. And then there was that day a few days later, when he and Jeannie got into a fight and she blinked into her bottle. Naturally, as she cried her tears flooded the bottle. A fact that wouldn't have been a problem, had she been able to blink out before the water got high. He'd panicked, which made her panic, and of course as he was yelling at her and into her bottle Mrs. Bellows had shown up for her lunch date with Jeannie. He didn't even remember how they'd gotten out of the one. Then just as things were settling down, and the Bellows' naturally suspicious minds were being put at ease, Jeannie's mother blinked in gifts for the baby. While it was a welcome sign that she might stop cursing their marriage, it also meant a living room full of gifts from ancient Baghdad. They'd picked up some rare knickknacks at a yard sale; Jeannie was a history buff after all-at least that's what they'd managed to convince the Bellows of.

"You are afraid to take me," She sighed.

"Of course not," He shook his head. "A little nervous, sure, but when haven't I worried that your powers might get us into trouble?"

"I am liable to blink us all to the moon," She shook her head and closed her eyes, "I do not know why you bother with me."

"Because," He started, turning her to face him, "I love you. And I couldn't imagine my life without you. Life with you is never dull, Jeannie, you keep me young, on my toes."

She nodded and smiled a little. "I also blink you around the world in the middle of the night. Make it rain in our living room. Get trapped in my flooding bottle. I am a mess."

He nodded and smiled sweetly at her, raising a hand to her cheek. "We're a mess, remember? I told you not to worry about anything, alright? I'm going to make sure that no matter what happens, blinks to the moon or not, you and this baby are happy and healthy. It's what I want more than anything."

She beamed at him now. "I am lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky to have you, both of you." His other hand slid against her stomach, and his open palm rested against it. It wasn't long before he raised a curious eyebrow at her. "He's kicking again, huh?"

She nodded. "She loves to pretend my insides are a ball."

"Just means he's happy, healthy."

"She," Jeannie teased, "she is happy and healthy."

"He or she, doesn't matter," He replied.

"You lie again," She teased, sliding out of his arms, "all men want sons."

"Who told you that?" He laughed, moving for his jacket.

"Mrs. Bellows and all the magazines say so," She continued, as he slipped into his jacket and then moved for hers.

"Well," He started holding out her coat, "a little boy can't be a miniature version of his mother, can he? She's going to have to have your smile, there's just no other way about it."

She leaned over and kissed him quickly. "Can we leave early?"

"Of course; I didn't forget we made a date to choose a name tonight."

She nodded and started for the door, "Something very traditional American." She reminded him, glancing over her shoulder.

"We'll discuss it later." And they would just as they had for the last few weeks. He'd suggested they go the non-traditional route and had suggested names like Amira for their child, but she refused, wanting to do everything as traditionally as they could. She was set on names like Allison and Benjamin; names that she thought were the perfect mortal names. He understood her desire to ensure that their child blend in, and be as normal as possible, but they weren't ordinary. They weren't normal. And as much as they had to hide the reasons why, part of him thought they should celebrate being different.

"There is nothing to discuss," She told him as they headed out of the bedroom, "I have already decided."

He didn't have to see her face to know she was wearing a victorious grin. "I know, I know." His hand was warm in hers as he led her to the front door. He laced his fingers through hers, and smiled over at her. He really was a very lucky man, and he would never forget it; no matter how much trouble they found themselves in.

And he had a feeling they were going to find themselves in a lot more before this baby finally made his or her entrance into the world.

**To be continued**

***Quick Authors Notes: **I know there's been no Dr. Bellows interaction yet, but I'm saving that and I promise it'll be worth the wait.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick Authors note: **Things with T&J weren't always sunshine and roses, and they got into a few good fights. I think this makes sense with the pressure of everything mounting. If not, then I totally just tanked the whole fic. Haha.

**Chapter 7**

"How was I supposed to know that Mrs. Bellows was at the front door?" Jeanie asked, frustrated. "It is not my fault that my mother was here."

"No but it was your fault that your mother blinked all of those things into our house," He said back to her. "There was a camel in our living room! A camel…I don't even know what a baby would need a camel for."

"Well that is simple…" She started to explain, but he shook his head.

"She saw a camel in our living room," He repeated through a nervous laugh, "And of course she's gone home to tell Dr. Bellows."

"Can you not just say it was like the cow?" She wondered, nervously.

"We were lucky he bought that first time. He'll never believe it a second time."

"Do not yell at me," She blew back, as she fought off tears. "I cannot help that my family wants to be a part of our child's life."

"Your family has never been anything but trouble and now this pregnancy has done nothing but complicate our lives. Cows and rain in the living room, 3AM trips to the ends of the earth, an Arabian themed nursery after Roger and I spent hours painting an animal themed room…"

"Mama was just trying to help," She told him, biting back tears. "And I do not mean to do any of those things, I cannot help it."

"If this child is a genie…I'm going to end up in a padded cell." He regretted the words as soon as he said them, and even more so after he saw her eyes slip shut, and a few tears fall down her cheeks. "Jeannie," He started, but she shook her head.

"I will not cause you anymore trouble," She told him quickly, before she turned away and headed for their bedroom.

He followed behind her, but was stopped at the slamming of the bedroom door. He heard her click the lock, and move away. "Jeannie," He started, but his only reply was the sound of her tears as she pulled open drawers. "I didn't mean it. I was just…"

What was he exactly? Angry? Frustrated? Nervous? She was only four weeks from her due date and everything was becoming so real. She had hardly any control over her powers, and had to be careful of anything she said or did. Her mother had decided that while she hated the idea of their marriage, she loved the idea of being a grandmother and was constantly blinking in and out. None of it was Jeannie's fault. In fact, she was trying to be careful and cautious, trying to do things as "normal" as she could.

"I think it's all starting to get to me," He said to their bedroom door. "And you know how I get when something like this happens. Dr. Bellows makes me nervous enough as it is…" He hoped he'd hear some response, but he heard nothing, not even her tears anymore. "You know I didn't mean any of that. I love you and the baby. I was just angry and frustrated."

"I do not believe you," He heard her say from behind the door, her voice soft, barely there. "I am going to my mothers until the baby is born."

"You can't do that," He said back to her. "You don't want to do that. We still have to decorate the nursery, and decide on those final two names for a girl…"

"I will not cause you anymore trouble and I will not stay where I am not wanted."

He opened his mouth to reply, but the knocking of the door cut him off. "Major Nelson…" Dr. Bellows started pushing the door open.

"Now isn't a good time, sir," He said his back to Dr. Bellows. "Jeannie just open the door, please."

"What's going on, Major?" Dr. Bellows inquired, curiously.

"It's really not a good time, sir," He said a little more forcefully this time. "Jeannie and I are in the middle of an important conversation that can't wait."

"I do not have any more to say," She said from the other side of the door, as she moved to undo the lock. She could just blink herself from the bedroom to her mothers, but she really did not want to go, and she hoped that the bag she'd packed wouldn't be necessary. Her hand was on the doorknob, when she let out a painful cry.

"Jeannie?" Tony blew through the door, "what was that? Are you alright?"

"I…" She started, but the room seemed to spin and she swayed on her feet, before the room went dark.

They were pushing through the door a second later, after hearing a crash on the other side. Dr. Bellows was barking orders and telling him a million things to do, as they knelt down next to Jeannie's unconscious frame.

"Major Nelson…" Whatever Dr. Bellows was telling him, he didn't hear. And he didn't care. The only thing he could focus on was his wife, lying there before him, completely still. "…call an ambulance…"

"I'm not leaving her." He wasn't asking, and he wasn't telling. It was a fact. He took her hand and talked to her softly, while Dr. Bellows checked for a pulse and her breathing. "Jeannie," His voice was low and rough from tears he felt welling in the back of his eyes, "hold on, darling, please."

He couldn't lose her or this baby. He wouldn't survive it, and he knew it. His didn't know or remember life without her and the idea that he could ever have to be without her again was unfathomable.

She had to be alright. They had to be alright.

They had to.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What kind of a husband and father am I, Rog?" Tony shook his head, as they sat in the waiting area. "How could I say those things to her? I yelled at her. I said this baby being a genie would drive me mad. I made her cry and get so upset that she collapsed. She's due in a month, we should be at home decorating the nursery and finally choosing a girl's name…not here, like this."

"You were angry and frustrated, it happens. She knows that; she's going to forgive you," Roger told him confidently. "She knows how much you love her."

"Does she?" He questioned, looking over at his best friend. "She didn't seem to think too much of me before she collapsed."

"She was hurt, but she knows you love her. She and the baby are going to be just fine."

"They have to be, Rog. I can't be without her." He said matter of factually. "I've been without her and I know what that's like. I can't lose her or this baby." The few times in the last six years he'd been without her, he'd been unable to stop thinking about her. He'd dreamt about her and been unable to move on, even when he was convinced that was what he wanted. He'd fallen in love with her quite early on, but waited so long to tell her, that he sometimes wondered if this was life punishing him for not acting sooner.

"Stop thinking like that. She'll be fine. The baby will be fine, and you'll be back at home in no time. Decorating, choosing names, and dodging Dr. Bellows questions about camels, cows and rain in your living room."

Tony laughed a little at that, and nodded. "Knowing Dr. and Mrs. Bellows they're not going to let any of that go."

"Of course not, you don't get that lucky," Roger told him, shaking his head.

Tony laughed aloud and nodded. "I better start thinking of explanations."

"Speaking of explanations, where'd they go?" Roger wondered, noting that Dr. and Mrs. Bellows weren't anywhere to be seen.

"They went down to get some coffee, call NASA. I'm glad they're not here. It gives me time to breathe. They've been good friends to Jeannie and me, but they make me nervous."

"Well yeah, if they find out you married a genie; you could lose a lot more than just your job. They make me nervous and I don't even have anything to hide."

"I still wonder sometimes, just for a second or two, if I'm crazy. She was gone a few times time. I could have just let her go, and moved on. But I went after her. I brought her back. I married her. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be without her…"

"Nothing, it would be nothing. I've seen you without her. You can't do it, and frankly, you shouldn't. You're not very much fun or very productive without her. The two of you belong together."

He nodded. "I remember that every time she smiles at me or the when she falls into my arms after a long day. I don't know when it happened, Rog, but she's become a part of me. I really don't know what I'd do without her."

"Thankfully you won't have to find out," Roger countered, tipping his head and pointing a finger toward the doorway, where Jeannie's doctor was approaching from.

Tony was on his feet instantly. "How is she?" He asked, before Dr. Barnes was even fully in the room.

"Take a deep breath, Major Nelson," She started with a comforting smile. "Your wife is fine and so is your child."

He blew out a hard breath and offered her a grateful smile. "What happened?"

"Stress, Jeannie said she hadn't eaten in a few hours, the third trimester of pregnancy…" Dr. Barnes started, "any one of those things can cause a person to collapse. I want to keep her overnight for observation, but I see no reason to believe that she won't be just fine, and go on to carry to term."

Tony nodded, "Thank you. Can I see her?"

"Yes of course," She nodded. "She's been asking for you."

"Rog…" Tony started, but Roger shook his head.

"Go be with Jeannie. I'll deal with the Bellows."

* * *

He nodded and turned around quickly, intent to get to her room as quickly as possible. He'd been away from her far longer than he was comfortable with.

He pushed the door open slowly, and took a few hesitant steps inside before she heard his footfall and turned to look at him.

"Hi," He said softly, headed for her bed side.

She smiled softly, barely there, but said nothing.

He wasn't surprised she didn't have much to say to him, he wouldn't have much to say to himself, either. She had every right to be angry with him. "I was so worried," He pushed out through hard breath, as he leaned down to place as soft kiss on her forehead.

"I did not mean too worry you." Her voice sounded weak; faraway.

He sighed and shook his head as he sat down, flanking the side of her bed. "Jeannie," He started, raising a hand to her cheek, "I'm so sorry. What I said earlier…"

She was flying into his arms before he could say anything else. She held him close, and rested her head against his chest.

"You should make this harder for me," He said softly, arms circling around her. "I deserve a lot worse than this."

"I do not want to fight," She breathed into his shirt.

"Neither do I," He nodded. "You had me so worried. I thought I might lose you or the baby."

She pulled back a little, so she could look into eyes. "Would that not have made your life easier?"

He could see the fear and apprehension in her eyes. She knew he loved her, but she too wondered if his his life would be better without her. "Darling, I'm completely useless without you."

"You are?" She asked through a soft smile.

"Oh yeah, and no fun either according to Roger."

She laughed a little at. "You are a square."

He laughed this time. "Who taught you that word?"

"Major Healey," She smiled. "But do not worry; I love you even if you are a square."

"Well thank you," He said through a laugh. "And I love you even if there are cows; camel's and rain in our living room."

"And late night blinks to the ends of the earth?" She was smiling now. That full, sweet, smile that he loved so much.

The tightness in his chest was finally starting to ease and he was starting to feel the stress and worry of the last few hours melt away. "And late night blinks to the end of the earth."

"I am a genie and you are a square," She teased and leaned back a little, so she could take his hand. "Our child is going to wonder what kind of family she was born into."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her; his palm resting against her stomach. "I'm sure she'll think we're crazy. But that's alright, normal is overrated."

She nodded and slid back into his arms, her head pressed against his chest. His right hand was still pressed against their stomach, but his right had slid around her back and he was holding her close. Yes, there were those moments when he wondered what his life would have been like if he chose a different path; if he hadn't flown to Basenji. And then there was moments like this, when she was in his arms; happy and content and life was so full of promise and happiness…these were the moments when normal seemed so overrated and so average.

Their life would never be simple or normal. And their child could very well be a genie; and they may have to spend the rest of their lives ensuring that he or she was never found out. But it was their life and it as the one he wanted.

For the rest of his life.

**To be continued**

******Quick Authors Note:** I know Tony was crazy about Jeannie, but he never really verbalized it, so I had him do it. Hope it wasn't to smaltzy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"No peaking," Roger reminded Jeannie as Tony led her further into the nursery.

"Don't look until we tell you, darling." Tony was behind her, his hands covering her eyes. He'd been unable to sleep the night before, partly from worry, and partly because her side of the bed was empty. He felt guilty too. No matter what the doctors said, he was the one who upset her before she collapsed; and he felt responsible. When he'd mentioned to Roger that he would be up all night worrying, Roger offered to stay up with him and had suggested they do something special for Jeannie.

That ultimately meant finishing the nursery. It had been painted for over a week, but they hadn't had the chance to decorate it. Jeannie had it all mapped out; down to the exact position of the crib in relation to the dresser. Those books she'd been reading had her thinking that things like placement of furniture and decorations could influence the well-being of a child and she was intent to do anything and everything to give their child the best that they could offer. He loved it all though, watching her go through the pregnancy, learning, growing, trying to be responsible for their child. That was part of the reason he wanted to do this for her. He couldn't wait to see her eyes light up at the finished product.

"May I look now?" She asked excitedly, bouncing on her feet as Tony and Roger stopped her in the center of the room.

"Almost," Roger told her, as he moved to flick on one last lamp. She had to see it complete. He nodded to Tony a second later.

"Alright, darling," Tony blew into her ear, "open your eyes."

She nodded a bright smile playing on her lips as his hands slid away from her eyes. "Oh," She blew out a second later, "it is wonderful." It was exactly as she had pictured it. "You did this all of this last night?" She asked of Tony, and then of Roger, who both nodded.

"I couldn't sleep and Roger stayed up with me."

"We thought we should do something productive with our time," Roger told her, through a happy smile.

"It is perfect," She beamed, happily, as she moved about the room.

"You did a great job choosing the theme," Tony told her proudly. "It really does work for a boy or a girl."'

"Oh yes, and when he or she is born, we can start putting in blue or pink," She was rambling happily, about this that and something else, as she went around the room. Her eyes were wide, and her smile was bright as she told them about everything in the room.

She really had done well choosing colors and decorations that worked for either sex. The walls were a dark green, which they'd decorated with jungle animal decals; lions, giraffes, tigers, zebra's and monkeys, who climbed the very real decal on the wall opposite the crib. Jeannie had read that visual simulation was good for a child as he or she was growing, and had given very specific instructions or where everything went. The crib, dresser, and changing table were all a dark mahogany wood with white sheets and blankets. It was the perfect room and their child could easily grow into it for years.

"Now you just have to get this kid here, so we can see how he likes it," Roger said, looking around the room. "Blue will work well in here."

"Pink will be better," Jeannie countered with a playful smile. "She will love it."

"We only get to have this argument for a few more weeks," Tony reminded her. "I look forward to winning our bet." He smiled, tossing Jeannie a quick wink.

"I will enjoy those long nights sleep," She countered, with a knowing smile.

"Sleep?" Roger asked curiously.

"Jeannie is sure we're having a girl. I say we're having a boy so we decided to have a little fun with all of this, and so whoever loses gets to get up with the baby at each time during the night for the first month."

"He will be losing a lot of sleep," Jeannie laughed, leaning against Tony as she laughed.

He smiled down at her, and shook his head, before leaning in for a quick kiss. He truly didn't care if they had a boy or a girl-mortal or genie-he was just wanted the baby in their arms, they could start their life together as a family.

"Have you finally decided on names?" Roger asked, knowing they'd been struggling for weeks to choose a name for a girl.

Jeannie nodded excitedly as Tony slid an arm around her waist. "Allison for a girl and Benjamin for a boy," Jeannie told him happily.

Roger nodded. He wasn't surprised. Tony put up a good fight, but it was clear Jeannie was always going to win things like this. "Allie or Ben Nelson," Roger said, trying the nicknames out, "How normal."

Jeannie nodded happily. "I know, are they not perfect?"

"Yeah, they're cute. A little boring, all things considered."

"Not boring," Tony told him with as proud smile, "normal, average."

"That is what we want for this baby," Jeannie told him, "And to do that we had to choose a normal name."

Roger shrugged. "It doesn't matter what you call him, I'll still be here to spoil him."

"She will love you, Major Healey," She laughed, watching Roger nod. She knew that none of them really cared what the baby was, as long as it was healthy; but they were having fun teasing one another.

"Dr. Barnes said that you need to take it easy today," Tony reminded her, his arm still around her waist.

"Yeah, that kid needs to finish cooking for a few more weeks," Roger said, as Tony nodded both of them ready to lead her out of the room.

"I am fine," She told them, but she knew it didn't matter; they were going to make her stay off her feet.

"Rog and I will cook dinner," Tony offered, but Roger shook his head.

"I want us to live to see this baby be born," Roger pushed out through an nervous breath.

"I've cooked before," Tony countered, as they headed out of the room.

"Yeah and it was barely eatable," Roger reminded him.

"Why do I not just blink us some dinner?" Jeannie asked, eyes drifting between them, before she started to blink.

"NO!" Both Tony and Roger exclaimed as Jeannie burst into laughter

"You should have seen your faces," She said between laughs.

"That's not funny," Tony pretended to scold, though his smile gave him way.

"Oh yes it was," She beamed. They were at the top of the stairs now, and starting to bicker about dinner again. Who was going to cook? What should they make? Jeannie wasn't to lift a finger. She knew they were all waiting for the baby to be born, to be a family, but she thought the three of them were already family. Major Healey was their best friend, their protector, and the only person besides Tony whom her secret was safe with. He was by their side through it all, and she had no doubt that when their child was born, he would be right there with. Probably cleaning up whatever mess they'd got themselves into as they figured out parenting.

It all seemed so natural, and so normal. From the outside there was no difference between them and anyone else; but on the inside they were about as different as anyone could be. There was truly nothing normal about their situation, yet, there was probably more love and a stronger feeling of family in their house than a house perceived to be normal.

Maybe when it was all said and done, normal was just an overrated word for "everyone being the same".

Maybe what made them normal, was their being anything but.

And maybe that was what would keep them strong, keep them together; despite it all.

She could get used to this.

**To be continued**

**Authors Notes: **To the names- It's the 70's my choices were limited and I didn't want to go with the over used names. Both Allison and Benjamin were used in that decade, just not all to frequently. I had to show Roger a little love. The guy is so good to them, that it was time he got a little back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Isn't there some other time we could conduct the tests?" Tony asked of Dr. Bellows who shook his head.

"I understand your reservations, Major, but you and Mr. Healey were selected by that House Appropriations Committee for this project, your career would likely take a major downturn if you turned them down."

Tony nodded, "I want to do it, sir I just can't leave Jeannie. It'll be just a few days before he due date."

"I realize that," Dr. Bellows told him, "and I mentioned it to the Committee but they select these dates for a certain reason and cannot change them on a whim."

"I know, sir," He sighed, "but that doesn't change my feelings. I want to be with her; I need to."

"Completely understandable," Dr. Bellows nodded, "which is why the Committee agreed to let us halt the tests should Jeannie go into labor."

"Halt, not stop," Tony said back to him, "which would mean having to complete them while Jeannie is home alone with a newborn."

"Such is the life of an Astronaut, Major."

He knew that, and until recently time away from home for missions and projects hadn't bothered him. Jeannie had become accustom to it even before they were married. It was different now, he realized. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to be away from her or their child, which he knew was irrational, considering he or she hadn't even arrived yet. "It's different now, sir," Tony started. "I still love my job, and Jeannie is fine with my being a way a lot. I used to be fine with it too; now, I don't know…I want to be at home, with her and the baby."

"Of course it is. You've got a family now. You don't want to miss a moment. It's perfectly normal and understandable. Try and look at the bright side; one day you son or daughter is going to realize what you do and think you're the most amazing person in the world. It'll be worth it."

Tony nodded and flashed him slight smile. "Thank you, sir. I'll try to remember that."

"While you're away, why doesn't Jeannie stay with Amanda and I?" Dr. Bellows offered, "Amanda would love it, and we would be there to watch over Jeannie."

Tony thought it over, of course he'd have to ask Jeannie, but it wasn't a bad idea. He would be far more comfortable on the mission if he knew that someone was there to take care of Jeannie. "It would be a lot easier to be away if I knew that she was being taken care of."

"I'm sure it would all be for not, but at least everyone could have some peace. And Amanda would love having Jeannie around for some women time."

"If Jeannie agrees to it, I'll be happy to be the lead in the project."

It wasn't a bad idea, and it was one he was pretty sure that Jeannie would be go for, but that didn't make it any easier on him. "You'll ensure that if Jeannie does go into labor or anything happens, I'll be contacted and can leave immediately?"

"I'll see to it myself."

He nodded and agreed to lead the project. He knew it was likely a bad idea, and that with their luck, Jeannie would go into labor while he was locked inside a test capsule, but they were going to have to learn to balance their time and adjust to life as three rather than two, and this was good a time as any to start.

* * *

She was curled up on the couch when he came home, book in her hand, eyes sliding up to meet his. "You are home early."

He was home early. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before going into the test capsule. "I couldn't stay way," He smiled walking toward her. He leaned down to drop a kiss on her lips as soon as he was close enough. "How was your day?"

She nodded excitedly as she sat up slightly, so he could slide in next to her. "I was just doing some reading, for after the baby is born."

"Darling, a book can't tell us how to be good parents. We learn as we go," He told her confidently, but she shook her head.

"That is easy for you to say, you do not have to be a genie and a mother."

"You were wonderful with Abdullah. And when Mrs. Djinn Djinn had puppies, you knew exactly what to do and how to take care of her. You are going to be a great mother."

She smiled happily at that and slid over so she could cuddle in next to him. His arm draped around her shoulders, and he pulled her close. "You will be a wonderful father," She smiled, looking at him.

"I hope so. I've never been so nervous about anything in my whole life," He admitted softly, and she nodded.

"We will be able to handle this, will we not?" She asked nervously.

"Of course we will." He sounded more confident than he felt, but he knew it was true. They wanted this child. They loved this child. They would already do anything for him or her, and no matter how hard it got raising him or her, they would manage, together.

She nodded, and laid her head back against his shoulder. "I am tired of being pregnant; I want to hold her."

He nodded and let his other hand ease around her waist, his palm pressed against the side of her stomach. "Only one more week," He said, before pressing a kissing into the top of her head. He figured he had the prefect opening to tell her.

"We still have so much to get ready," She sighed, leaning into him. "Thankfully there is two of us to get it done, and Major Healey too."

He blew out a hard breath, "Roger is going to be away on a project."

"For the whole week?" She wondered, "Oh, he shall miss the baby's birth."

Tony sighed. "He's going to be second in command on a test capsule that NASA is launching in preparation for a week long earth orbit."

"How wonderful," She told him, "but he will be disappointed he will not be here," She said, her smile fading. "You said he is second in command, who is going to lead the tests?"

"I am," He said softly, watching her process the information for a few seconds, before turning sad eyes on him.

"You? That means you will not be here either," She pushed out through a hard breath.

"We start day after tomorrow," He told her, "It's only for three days. There's a good chance I'll be home before you go into labor. If you do go into labor while I'm gone, the Bellows said that you could stay with them, so they can watch over you…Dr. Bellows would call me right away and we would stop the tests."

"How far away will you be?" She wondered, her voice faraway.

"Dr. Bellows can't tell me the actual location, but he promised no more than an hour." He watched her nod, but he could see the disappointment in her eyes, and her barely there smile. "The House Appropriations Committee asked for me…"

"You are an astronaut, and your job is very important. I know that and I do understand that we must learn to live life around it. But it still makes unhappy."

He nodded and offered her a comforting smile. "It makes me unhappy too. You know there's nowhere I'd rather be than with you."

She nodded and sighed before resting her head on his shoulder again. "Well," She started, "there is still the chance that the baby will wait for your tests to be over and none of this worry will matter."

His palm moved slowly against her dress, tracing barely there circles over her stomach. The baby was laying well placed kicks against his hand, refusing to let either of them forgot he or she was there. "Whatever happens, I'll be right by your side Jeannie, I promise."

He meant it. He didn't care where the test capsule was, how far or how fast he had to drive to get to her, he would. He couldn't let her do this alone, not after everything they'd been through. He would never tell her, but he had feeling this baby would decide to make his or her entrance into the world before the capsule tests were over. And he had a feeling that life was going to test them, and his ability to be with her.

But they were in this together, and he would see to it that he was with her every step of the way.

No matter what it took.

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You can't go three days with you sleep," Roger told Tony, holding out his hand and the NASA prescribed sleeping pills that Dr. Bellows had given them. It was still early, just after nine, and if they went to bed now they could get a good night's rest before the NASA team woke them up at five.

"I can't sleep. I need to be awake if something happens to Jeannie."

"You have said that for the last two nights and nothing has happened to her. Besides, you just talked to her, she's fine," Roger told him, shaking his palm at Tony.

Tony shook his head. "Those will make me sleep for eight hours. Nothing can wake us up, remember?"

"Good," Roger nodded, "then I won't have to listen to you tossing and turning all night."

"I need to be fully awake in case she needs me, Rog." He wished Roger could understand what this was like. He was terrified that if he closed his eyes, the phone would ring, and he wouldn't wake up.

"She's fine, she told you so herself. Take these, sleep for a few hours, when we wake up we'll be that much closer to going home."

"And what if something happens between now and then?" Tony asked, but Roger shook his head. They'd had this conversation every night since this mission started and he was getting tired of it.

"It won't, alright? You're going to be no good to her if you're exhausted and can't function."

Tony sighed. "Fine, give me those. But if something happens…"

"Nothing is going to happen," Roger told him, dropping the pills into Tony's hand. "Take them so you'll go to sleep, and I can sleep because the sound of you pacing and then tossing and turning all night, isn't keeping me up."

Tony nodded, and popped the pills into his mouth. He still wasn't comfortable with this, but he was so tired and he had just spoken to Jeannie. He could get a few hours of sleep and it would them all good.#

* * *

Jeannie watched the clock as she paced around the guest room she was staying in at the Bellows. It was only ten minutes later than the last time she'd checked; fifteen minutes after three in the morning.

She wondered if she should go wake the Bellows and mention the pain she was starting to feel or if it was just the last days of her pregnancy and she should try to sleep through it. She had done her reading, she would know if she was in labor, or at least she should. She was not sure about anything other than the intense pain that seemed to be building in her back, and the sharp pains that were shooting through her abdomen.

She blew out a hard breath, and let both hands rest over her stomach. "Perhaps it is time that we go to the hospital." She half said to herself, half to the baby. It might be best to at least let them check on her and the baby, if she was not in labor after all.

The door was only a few steps away, but is seemed like an eternity before she finally got to it. The Bellows room was just down the hall, so she could be there in a few seconds, if the pain didn't overwhelm her first.

"Your daddy is not home yet," She whispered to the baby, as she walked down the hallway, "I do not want to do this without him." Her face twisted and she tried to breathe through the wave of pain that was ripping through her.

The lights in the hall flipped on, and Mrs. Bellows came around the corner. "Jeannie," She shrieked, half startled half knowing what the look in the younger woman's eyes meant. She'd gone to get a glass of water and heard footsteps in the hall on her way back and flipped the light on to see what was going on. She wasn't expecting to find the site before her.

"I think we should go to the hospital, Mrs. Bellows," Jeannie told her through a nervous smile.

Mrs. Bellows hurried to her side. "Just keep taking deep breaths, darling," She told her as she moved to the bedroom door. She threw it open and stuck her head inside, yelling at her husband to wake up. This wasn't a time for formalities.

He was out of bed and in his robe in a minute or so, while Mrs. Bellows continued to tend to Jeannie. "Alfred, you call Major Nelson and I'll go get Jeannie's bag."

"I want to talk to Anthony," Jeannie half said, half cried, as Mrs. Bellows helped her to her room.

"Oh yes of course, we'll meet you in the living room," Mrs. Bellows told her husband as she and Jeannie disappeared into her room.

* * *

The phone rang a few times, as Roger tossed and turned, trying to ignore it. It was after three in the morning, he didn't want to be woken up now, and had no intention of being so. The ringing continued however, forcing him to stumble from his bed and head in the general direction of the phone.

"Mmm, hello?" He yawned into the phone, "Oh, Dr. Bellows…" His eyes went wide as he listened, "Jeannie is…oh…the baby is coming, Tony…" He yelled across the room to his best friend who hadn't stirred. "Tony….it's Jeannie…you're going to be a daddy," He called across the room again, but there was still no reply. "Hold on, sir." He set the receiver down on the table and moved instantly to Tony's bed side. "Tony, wake up!" He was commanding furiously, while trying to shake him awake, but got no response. "Wake up, Tony. Jeannie needs you. Tony!" He stirred at little at the mention of Jeannie's name, "Tony wake up. Jeannie needs you. She's having the baby."

That seemed to do the trick, as Tony started to stir. "Hmm, Rog?" He asked sleepily, eyes still closed.

"You're about to be a daddy," Roger said, smiling down at him.

Tony didn't react for a few seconds, as the words seemed to bounce around his still sleeping mind. A second or two later, and the words seemed to process as his eyes flew open and he shot up into a seated position. "What?" He half asked, half said, already moving to get up…and, and what? His mind didn't seem to be processing anything other than the fact that she was in labor and he had to get to her. The steps to doing that, however, eluded him.

"Dr. Bellows is on the phone, they're taking Jeannie to the hospital…" Roger was talking to the back of Tony's head as he followed behind him.

Tony was on the phone before Roger could say anything else. He watched Tony's face go from worry, to concern, and then straight to panic as soon as Jeannie got on the line. He should probably make himself useful while Tony spoke to Jeannie, if Tony's already shaking hands were any indication, he was going to be of very little use.

"I love you, darling. I'll be there as fast as I can, alright?" Tony blew into the phone, as Jeannie hung up.

"Here, hurry," Roger told him, grabbing the phone with one hand and shoving Tony's jumpsuit at him. Their jump suits were the only clothes they could get to at this hour, so they would have to make due. Roger hung up the phone, and nodded at Tony. "Tony…"

"She's having the baby," He pushed out through several shaky breaths.

"Yes, and she's going to whether or not you panic," Roger reminded him. "Tony….you told her we'd be there as soon as possible."

He nodded and took the jumpsuit in one hand, moved to start unbuttoning the buttons on his pajama top, but his hand shook. "Rog…I don't think I can."

Roger shook his head and moved to stand in front of Tony. "Pull yourself together, Jeannie needs you."

"I'm trying to," He nodded, but he wasn't doing any better at slowing his breathing or stopping his hands from shaking than. "I need to be there with her. I can't miss this."

"Then stop talking, get dressed and let's get out of here," Roger told him. "You're no use to her if you're panicking. She needs you to be strong, Ton."

"I've never been so scared in my life," Tony pushed out, as he finally started to get dressed. "I'm going to be a father, Rog. A father," He pushed out through a nervous laugh, and a happy smile. "I don't know if I've ever wanted anything so much."

Roger nodded and offered him a pat on the shoulder. "You're going to be a great father."

"Thank you," He smiled, pulling at the zipper on his jumpsuit. "Don't tell Jeannie, but for the last few weeks I've been having this dream that the baby is a girl. She looks just like Jeannie, and has me absolutely wrapped around her finger."

"You'll know soon," Roger offered him a supportive smile, and nodded for him to hurry.

"Keep saying that and I'm going to start to panic again," Tony told him, as they both stopped at the door.

"When did you stop?" Roger joked, as he pulled the door open. "Look how fast we're getting out of here because I stayed calm and kept you from losing your mind. I'm the best friend a guy could have."

Tony nodded as he flashed Roger a knowing smile. "Calm, huh?" Tony laughed, motioning to the fact that his calm, cool, and collected best friend had managed to change out of his pajamas but not into his jumpsuit. "At least I managed to get dressed."

"Yeah thanks to me," Roger reminded him. "It's not easy to keep your best friend from panicking and not panic yourself. It's not every day a guy becomes an Uncle; I'm allowed to panic a little. " He shook his head as he hurried to get dressed.

They were out the door a minute later, headed toward the NASA control room where they would have to be quickly debriefed before they were given clearance to leave the premises. Dr. Bellows promised them it would be a fast process, but one had to wonder how smoothly it would all go at three-thirty in the morning. Not to mention the fact that they were an hour away from the hospital. There shouldn't be any traffic and they should have nothing to worry about.

But that wasn't the way this would go. He could almost count on it. Nothing had ever gone as it was supposed to since the day he'd met Jeannie, and this was going to be no different. They'd likely get stuck in the debriefing, stuck behind an accident on the road, and have to run through the doors of the hospital just as Jeannie was about to deliver.

He would get to her, though. And he would be by her side. He promised and he would keep his word, no matter what he had to do to make it happen. Life had to know by now that he would do anything for Jeannie.

**To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Two and half hours later, Tony and Roger were barreling through the door front doors of the hospital. They ran past orderlies and doctors, their eyes focused only on the waiting room at the end of the hall.

What was to have only been an hour drive to the hospital, had turned into a two hour trek which included being pulled over by the Cocoa Beach police, a flat tire and a wrong turn off the highway. Everything that could have gone wrong had of course done so. He wasn't surprised, and neither was Roger, who joked about how calm he'd stayed during it all. He'd realized after the flat tire that panicking was only going to delay them, keep them from her even longer, and he'd resolved himself to keep calm and get to the hospital as quickly as they possibly could.

Now they were here, just a few doors from where Jeannie was, and he could hardly breathe. He would never forgive himself if he was too late, but that would mean he was already a father; and he could never be upset at that.

"Major Nelson, Major Healey," Dr. Bellows exclaimed when they finally ran into the waiting room. "Where have you been?"

"Speeding ticket, flat tire, wrong turn…"Roger started, but Tony interrupted; only interested in one thing.

"How's Jeannie?" He asked, through a hard breath as he tried to slow his breathing.

"Her doctor updated us about ten minutes ago. She's close, but hasn't had the baby yet," Mrs. Bellows told him.

"Oh good," Tony pushed out a sigh of relief and started to walk past the Bellows'.

"Where are you going, Major?" Dr. Bellows asked curiously. "You're not allowed back there."

"I told her I'd be with her." It didn't matter to him what the hospital regulations were, or if they tried to stop him, they could even get security guards to try and block him. He was going to be with her.

"Major Nelson, the delivery room is no place for a husband," Mrs. Bellows tried to reason with him.

"What room is she in?" Tony asked, headed to the doorway that separated the waiting room from the hospital rooms. "Doesn't matter, I'll find it." He told them without giving anyone a chance to answer.

They watched him push through the swinging doors and disappear on the other side.

Dr. Bellows moved to follow him, but Roger grabbed his forearm to stop him before he could take more than a step. "Sir," He started, "let him go to Jeannie. No matter what we do, how we try and stop him, he's going to find a way to be with her. It's easier this way, for everyone."

Mrs. Bellows opened her mouth, clearly to protest, instead nodded a second later; seeming to realize at that moment that he was right. "He's right, darling. This isn't a fight worth having. We know he'll find a way to be with her. He always finds a way into and out of situations like this. The things we've seen with him over the years are enough to know that the harder we fight him, the harder he'll work to get to her."

Roger nodded; Dr. Bellows however, wasn't completely convinced. "Well, it's not up to us. The hospital has rules and regulations for a reason. I don't see them letting him stay with her."

* * *

He didn't have to look too long for her room. It was just inside the corridor, and had her name on it. He'd never seen this floor of the hospital, and was trying to see as little of it as he could. The door was closed when he got to it, and he put his hand on the knob, opening it quickly.

Anything and everything that was going on the room seemed to stop, and all eyes darted in his direction. "Anthony," Jeannie blew out through a hard, almost painful sounding breath eyes focused her eyes on him.

"You're not supposed to be here, Major Nelson," Dr. Barnes reminded him but made no effort to remove him. She didn't really care if he was in the room; she'd just not let any of her nurses attend to him if he fainted. Besides, she didn't need to put any more stress on the situation than their needed to be.

He nodded in her direction but his eyes were on Jeannie. "I'm sorry it took me so long, darling," He told her, at her bedside.

She nodded and looked up at him, eyes filled with tears, but smiled softly.

He brushed a lock of hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I do not want to do this anymore," She said softly.

She sounded exhausted, and looked much the same. "You're doing great," He tried to reassure, despite the fact that he had no idea what was actually going on; and he was doing everything in his power not to look.

Dr. Barnes was telling him something, not that he heard a word she was saying. "….if you're going to stay, Major, make sure you're out of our way."

A nurse was pushing a stool over for him. If they were going to let him break the rules, they wanted him as focused on Jeannie as he could be, so he wouldn't be in their way at all.

She shook her head, and reached for her hand when he sat down. "I want to go home," She half said, half cried.

"Not without the baby," He smiled lacing his fingers through hers.

"I want to hold her," She told him, her voice faraway as she fought back her exhaustion and the pain she was clearly in.

"So do I," He nodded. He'd opened his mouth to tease her one last time about the gender of their child, when her grip tightened on his hand, and she pushed up into a seated position. He winced slightly when she barred down on his hand. If the pain his hand was experiencing was even a tenth of what she was going through, she was the strongest woman he would ever know.

She flopped back against the bed a few seconds later. She was trying to catch her breath before the next contraction, but the pain was still so intense she thought she was going to break. She wanted this baby more than she could put into words, and she already knew there was nothing she would not do for him or her; but this…she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"Almost Jeannie," Dr. Barnes coached, "just a few more, alright?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the surprising moment of rest.

"You are so beautiful," Tony told her softly, as he raised their joined hands to his lips.

"You lie," She blew back through a smile, though anything else she wanted to say melted into the painful cry she pushed out as the next contraction ripped through her.

Dr. Barnes was saying something, maybe coaching Jeannie, maybe updating them on how things were going, he couldn't be sure. The only thing he knew was that Jeannie seemed to be in such pain that even he was aching for her. She was so strong, and so determined and so…

"And here she is," He heard Dr. Barnes say, as Jeannie collapsed back onto the bed. "It's a girl, Jeannie, Major Nelson."

"Oh," Jeannie cried, eyes fixed on the little person Dr. Barnes was holding just in her sight.

"A girl," Tony breathed, "a girl!" He was a little light headed and the room spun; the last few minutes and the tiny little girl before him, finally settled over him.

"Where are you taking her…" Jeannie asked, her words coming out between tired breaths.

"They're just going to clean her up, weigh her," Tony told her his lips near her ear. "You did it," He smiled to her profile.

"And I won the bet," She teased through a tired smile and turned her head just slightly so she could she could see him.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. "I can live with that. I'm so proud of you." His was voice soft and his eyes were wet with unshed tears. This was the greatest moment of his life.

"She looks quite healthy," Dr. Barnes' voice brought them back to reality. They turned to look at her, eyes immediately falling to her arms, and the pink bundle that she held. "Seven pounds and two ounces; nineteen and half inches," She told them with a smile, "Would you like hold to her?

Jeannie nodded, holding out her arms for her daughter, "Oh yes!"

Tony kept his eyes locked on them, watching with baited breath for Dr. Barnes to finish laying the baby in Jeannie's arms.

"I'll give you two a minute," Dr. Barnes told them, once the baby was settled in Jeannie's arms.

Jeannie nodded not bothering to looking up. She was focused on someone far more interesting. "I do not believe she is finally here." Her eyes darted to meet Tony's for a split second, before she slid over just enough, the silent move signaling for him to join her on the bed.

"Oh…" He was hoping for something more profound, more emotional, but no words would make their way out. Maybe there wasn't a right word for seeing your daughter for the time.

"She is so beautiful," Jeannie breathed, blinking back tears as she studied every inch of her daughter.

"Just like her mother," Tony said softly, in awe of the sight before him. "She looks like you," He told her with a smile. He moved his hand slowly, tentatively, so his fingertips could touch her tiny cheek. She did look like Jeannie; well as much as newborn could look anyone.

Her eyes were open, and as blue as the sky. Jeannie had told him that her books said all babies are born with blue eyes, and it's not until they're a few months old that you can tell the real color. He didn't think it was going to matter how old she was, her eyes would always be blue. The rest of her was her mother too; right down to her tiny nose and lips. It was hard to be sure whose smile he thought she'd have, as her lips quivered from the soft cries she was letting out. Her hair was almost non-existent, though what she had was light, like Jeannie's.

Jeannie's eyes turned on him, and she watched him quietly, noting the he was already looking at their daughter. Five minutes old and he was already lost to her. "I did not realize how quickly I and how much I was going to love her."

"I did," He told her, eyes fixed on the little girl before him, "but I didn't know it would be this intense. I would already do anything for her," His smiled over at Jeannie as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "Welcome to the world, Allison," He told her bending down to place a barely there kiss on her forehead. He'd been trying to imagine this moment for the past nine months.

Nothing he'd conjured up was anything like this and he didn't think anything would ever compare.

**To be continued  
**

**Authors Notes:  
**-Allison does have a full name, that will be revealed in the next chapter.

-I know husbands weren't allowed in the delivery room in the 1960's/70's, but I wanted Tony there with her and honestly, I couldn't see him not being there. So I let him be there, but kept him away from the nitty gritty of birth. I hope it worked.

-It's both easy and hard to picture them a parents, and I choose to take a less is more approach with writing it. Especially Jeannie, she's a hard character to flesh out in some instances. Hopefully this worked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"They only took her to the nursery for a few hours, but oh, I missed her so much," Jeannie smiled, eyes on Allison as she settled the sleeping bundle in her arms.

Tony nodded. He was sitting next to her on the bed; one arm draped around Jeannie and his other was stretched out to Allie, so he could stroke her soft cheek. To say he was crazy about her would be an understatement. The hospital had to all but tear him out of Jeannie's room when visiting hours were over; none of the staff were surprised to see him pacing in the waiting room while waiting for visiting hours to begin. "I had to spend my night missing both of you," Tony smiled, as he leaned in to kiss her.

He couldn't stay away from her; from them, and he had a feeling it was only going to get worse. He hadn't even wanted to be away from them to sign the birth certificate, however the nurses convinced him that the sooner she got her name, the sooner they could take her home. She was official now, Allison Amanda Nelson, an honor Mrs. Bellows had been speechless at receiving. "I am nervous to take her home," Jeannie breathed softly, eyes still locked on Allison.

"I am too," Tony nodded, "but I'm just as excited. We have nursery to add pink too."

"She is going to love it," She smiled, eyes sliding off Allie for the first time since her daughter had been brought into the room.

"Hopefully she'll love it so much she wants to sleep through the night in it," Tony said through a knowing smile. He was going to live up to his end of their bet, and at the present, he didn't see how either of them lost anything at all.

Jeannie nodded and turned her eyes on him, with a huge smile. She'd opened her mouth to reply, when she caught sight of the door opening slowly.

"Anyone home?" Roger smiled, peeking his head into the door.

"Major Healey," Jeannie beamed, and Tony nodded, motioning him in.

"I waited as long as I could," He told them with a proud smile, making his way toward the bed. He had a bouquet of pink roses for Jeannie, and a pink teddy bear for the baby.

Tony took the flowers and the bear, setting them aside so that Roger could focus on his niece. "You made it longer than I did," Tony teased. "She was just telling us how she couldn't wait to meet her Uncle Roger."

"Congratulations," Roger smiled, leaning down to drop a soft kiss on Jeannie's cheek, before moving to shake Tony's hand.

Tony nodded, and shook his best friend's hand. "How exactly did you manage to get back here?" Tony wondered, while Roger laughed lightly. Only immediate family were allowed into the hospital rooms, yet, Roger was with them and seemed to have no worries about being told to leave.

"Nurse Stephanie and I have a date this weekend," He shrugged, eyes sliding down to Allison. "I figured she was worth it, and Nurse Stephanie isn't too bad either."

"You bribed a nurse with a date just to get in here?" Jeannie smiled, and Roger nodded.

"My first act as Uncle," He told her, eye fixed on Allie. "So this is Allison?"

Jeannie nodded, eyes sliding down to her still sleeping daughter. "This is Allison."

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," Roger smiled, holding out a tentative hand so he could touch Allie's leg. "Thankfully I don't see any of her father," Roger teased, tossing Tony a smile.

"Would you like to hold her, Major Healey?" Jeannie asked looking up at him with a soft smile.

"I don't know…" Roger started, but he didn't have the chance to say anymore before Tony interrupted him.

"Oh, she will love you," Jeannie told him, moving so she could start to place the little girl into his arms.

Roger leaned in nervously, and held his arms out; watching with wide eyes and Jeannie settled Allie into his arms. "Don't go far, Ton, I'm not good with these…might drop her."

"You're doing great, Rog. She hasn't even stirred."

Jeannie nodded. "She likes you, Major Healey."

"Yeah, well, the feeling is mutual," Roger nodded eyes on Allie. She really was beautiful and tiny, and everything a baby was supposed to be and maybe more. "Is she…." He started, eyes sliding from Allison to Jeannie, before darting quickly to Tony, "you know…"

Jeannie shook her head and Tony let out a hard breath. "A genie," He admonished, "we won't know for months, maybe years. It's almost impossible to know until she has control over her thoughts and actions."

Roger nodded, eyes sliding back to the still sleeping little princess in his arms. "Either way, I have a feeling she's going to be spoiled rotten."

"I have no doubt," Tony smiled back, stepping toward Roger, who was handing him Allie.

"Speaking of," Roger told them, once Allie was safe in Tony's arms, "I have to get down to the gift shop. I have my eye on a few things; I don't want someone else to buy them first."

"You're racing off to the gift shop," Tony laughed, shaking his head.

"Yes. I don't want someone else walking out in "The World's Greatest Uncle" shirt. That would be false advertising." He gave Jeannie a quick kiss, and stroked Allison's cheek before making his way to the door. "I'll come by the house tomorrow, hopefully after the Bellows leave."

The Bellows…they hadn't thought of them in hours. Not since he'd gone into the waiting room to tell them Jeannie had given birth to a girl. He vaugely remembered them saying something about stopping by once Jeannie and the baby were home, but his mind was obviously elsewhere and he hadn't paid them much attention.

"I did not even think of the Bellows," Jeannie started, "I hope my powers will be under control."

Tony nodded, and flanked bed. "I do too. Let's not worry about that, alright?"

She tossed him a curious smile but nodded anyway. "That is all you worried about for the last nine months."

"I'm still worried about what's going to happen if your powers act up or if one day she pops out in front of the Bellows, but I can't let it rule our lives anymore. We deserve to be happy, Jeannie, to be a family and that's all we should focus on." It was amazing how life had changed over just a few hours. He would never stop worrying about Jeannie's powers or if Allison was a genie or not, he just had to make them his first priority. He wanted to worry about the smaller things - pink and purple being added to the nursery, midnight feedings, first laugh, first word, first step and every other first in between- he wanted to be a family and worry about everything else as it came.

She nodded and leaned in this time, so she could kiss his lips, and then Allie's forehead. "A family," She pushed out through a soft breath, "our family. That sounds so nice."

It did sound nice and he would never get tired of saying it or hearing it. He'd always wanted a family; he'd just never been able to imagine what it would be like or how he would feel.

This was better than anything he could have ever even tried to fathom and he would never let it go. No matter what he had to do to protect them, he would do it.

**To be continued **

**Authors Notes:**

I went with Amanda as her middle name, because as much of a busy body and gossip as Mrs. Bellows is, she's ultimately a good friend to them.

The next few chapters will skip ahead a bit, in order to move the story along. We all want to know if little Allie is a genie or not don't we?


	14. Chapter 14: Part I

**Chapter 14: Part I  
**

"Alli, you have to eat your lunch," Tony pleaded to his daughter, who for the last five minutes had been asking for the birthday cake she'd seen Jeannie take into the kitchen.

"No Dada, cake," She laughed shaking her head.

He blew out a laugh of his own, shaking his head back at her. She was her mother's daughter, and at barely two years old she knew how to melt his heart. "You can have cake, sweetie, after lunch."

It was amazing how fast the last two years had gone. It seemed like just yesterday they were trying to make it through the first few days and nights of parenthood. And now here they were, just a few hours from Allison's second birthday. She was the light of their lives. Her first steps and her first words, which he never let Jeannie forget was "Dada"; were some of the best memories they would ever have. It amazed him every day how much like them she was. How she could use her smile to melt his heart, and bat clear blue eyes which over the years had ended up being his, at her mother and get everything she wanted. From the moment she'd learned to talk she hadn't stopped. Their lives were filled with constant "why's?" and giggly momma and Dada's. She was a little ball of energy that bounded through life with a toothy smile and a bubbly laugh.

She shook her head again, her pig tails twisting against her temples as she laughed. "Cake Dada," She repeated before locking her lips closed in protest of the fork full of broccoli which was headed toward her.

"Cake later darling, at your party," He tried to reason with her, but he knew he had no chance at winning this battle.

"Pleweas," She beamed at him, "I have cake?"

Jeannie's laugh floated in from behind Alli's highchair as she approached her beloved family. "You have to finish lunch." She told her daughter as she leaned in to kiss her cheek. "And then you can have as much cake as you want."

"One piece, darling," Tony told her, but Jeannie's smile was more than he could bare.

"It is her birthday, she can have as much cake as she wants, darling," She laughed as she pressed a kiss into his temple this time. "Besides, whatever she does not finish mommy can eat." She teased, before starting toward the closet; where the rest of the decorations were being held.

He laughed at that, enjoying her obvious plotting for cake. He didn't blame her; she seemed to have a sweet tooth with this pregnancy. It was risky to have another baby before they even knew if Allison was a genie, but there wasn't anything they could about it if she was. So, they'd decided to start trying for another baby when Alli was a year and half. To their surprise, they hadn't had to try to long before Jeannie was pregnant. She was just into her second trimester and already this pregnancy was easier than the first. He wondered why that was, and why her powers didn't seem to act up as much this time. Roger had suggested that maybe this pregnancy was easier because this baby was mortal. Of course there was no way of knowing that until they knew for sure whether or not Alli was a genie.

"No Da, cake."

Her heard her say it, watched her eyes close, and the open. He was pretty sure he knew what happened before he actually realized what it meant. "Alli," He half said, half asked blinking a few times in hopes that his mind was playing tricks on him. "Oh no…Jeannie," He yelled this time, jumping to his feet. "Jeannie…"

"What is it, darling?" She asked, worried as she headed to the table.

"She blinked," He blew out, motioning to the empty highchair. "She blinked!" He repeated his voice cracking with sudden panic.

"Oh," Jeannie exclaimed, worried. "Where did she go?" She asked calling her daughter's name.

"She probably doesn't even know," Tony pushed out, searching the living room while calling Alli's name.

"What was she saying, doing, before she popped out?"

"She was asking for cake," Tony said, eyes going wide with realization at where their daughter was.

"Cake," Jeannie said this time as they made a beeline for the kitchen.

Neither of them were surprised at what they saw when they pushed the kitchen door open. There on the kitchen counter in front of them, was their wide eyed two year old genie sitting on the kitchen counter. She had the cake pulled between her legs, and was currently shoveling a handful into her mouth.

Jeannie laughed with relief and walked over to her daughter. She pressed a kiss into the amused toddler's head; who in turn held out a cake filled palm to her mother. Jeannie nibbled on the cake, and cooed to Alli, while Tony watched from the doorway.

She was a genie. A cute little half genie, who at two had no idea or control over her powers. And they had a house full of guests coming over in an hour.

"Da cake," Alli giggled holding out a handful to her father.

He wanted to stay where he was and slowly lose his mind with fear from this new development, but her smile won him over almost instantly. He closed the few steps between himself and the counter and leaned down so he was eye level with Alli. "One of you is going to have to blink a new cake," He half said, half laughed as Jeannie giggled beside him.

Alli joined in with the laughter, as she fed herself and her daddy cake.

They should pick her up, clean her up, and go sit down and try to figure this all out. It didn't really surprise him that she was genie or that her powers had chosen now to arrive. He'd expected this from the moment they found out Jeannie was pregnant. He'd protected Jeannie and kept their secret for almost a decade, adding Allison to the equation couldn't be that much harder.

At least he hoped it wouldn't be.

"Now you're never going to listen to daddy, are you?" He asked of Alli as she fed him and Jeannie cake.

Jeannie shook her head, still smiling. "At least she popped out for the first time with us."

He nodded. There was that. Now if they could keep her from popping out in front of anyone other than themselves and Roger, for the rest of her life, they would be set.

**To be continued**

**Author's Notes: **Jumped ahead a couple years to move things along and wrap up the story.**  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Part II

**Part II**

"Hey where is everyone?" Roger called out from the living room. "Tony? Jeannie?"

"In the kitchen," Tony called back. They were just about done cleaning Alli up, the kitchen and Jeannie had just blinked in a new cake. "We'll be right out."

Alli clapped her hands together, and bounced in his arms. "Uhger," She laughed, happily.

Uhger was what she called Roger or at least what she was calling Roger until she could properly say Uncle Roger.

"Hey, there's my girl," Roger smiled holding out his arms as Tony headed into the living room.

"Your girl who just made a huge mess of the cake and the kitchen," Tony told him.

"Ugh oh," He laughed, settling Alli in his arms. "What did you do?" He asked of Alli.

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Cake," She told him, giggling.

"She doesn't seem to think she made a mess," Roger smiled, bouncing Alli in his arms.

"That's because she knows she'll get away with just about anything," Tony shook his head as he leaned in to kiss the top of Alli's head. "Watch her for a minute?" He half asked, half said to Roger. "Jeannie and I need to finish something in the kitchen."

Roger nodded. "Of course, I'd never pass up the chance to spend time with my favorite little lady."

Tony thanked him and headed back into the kitchen to help Jeannie finish cleaning up, and to discuss how to handle their situation with Alli. He knew that a genie couldn't overrule the blink of another genie, but he wondered if there was any way to fend off Alli's blinking before she did it. Perhaps keeping a piece of a cake in her sight would do it?

"How did you manage to get into your cake?" Roger wondered sitting down on the couch, while he set Alli down on the floor in front of him; so she could play with her toys.

She smiled up at him and blew out a bubbly laugh, before turning back to her toys.

"I guess it's not so bad, your mom can just blink you another one."

"I have cake," She told him, looking at him now.

"Sounds like you already had some, kiddo." He laughed, but Alli shook her head.

"I have cake," She said again, her voice a bit more forceful this time.

Roger opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes went wide at the sight before him. "Whoa…" He was on his feet before he even realized he'd stood up. "She blinked! She blinked. Oh…she's a…" He panicked as he looked around the room. "Tony! Jeannie!" He yelled, as he stared into a nearby pencil holder and called Alli's name.

Tony came out of the kitchen first, and then Jeannie, who was holding a very amused little girl.

"Tony she's a…" Roger rambled, arms crossed as he mimicked a blink. "She was just sitting there and then she…and she just…popped out. She's a…"

"Genie," Tony nodded, Jeannie and Alli at his side.

Alli giggled and held her arms out to Roger.

"You know?" Roger gasped, trying to push past his shock. "You know she's a genie?"

"As of about twenty minutes ago," Tony confirmed. "She wanted cake, and she popped in to get it."

"Twice," Jeannie told him, as Alli reached for Roger.

"That's the kind of information you share with a guy before you leave your little genie alone with him," He pushed out in a hard, fast breath. "I was panicky," He told him, finally taking Alli back into his arms. "And you," He started, looking at Alli, "you almost gave me a heart attack."

She laughed and patted his face. "Ugher." She smiled as he leaned in close to him.

"How do you think we took it?" Tony sighed. "Everyone will be here in less than an hour."

"Can she control it?" Roger asked.

Jeannie shook her head. "We do not think so. She seems to pop out whenever she really wants something she's not allowed to have."

"Cake," Roger confirmed. "If she can't control it, can you override her blinks?"

Jeannie shook her head. "There is nothing I can do to stop her."

"We're just going to have to try and keep her happy," Tony told him, told them. "Keep cake nearby. If she wants something, let her have it. At least through the party."

"It figures her powers would choose now to come in," Roger joked, as Alli held her hands out to her daddy. "Haji's crystal ball did say that your daughter would be a genie."

Tony nodded, settling Alli in his arms. "I think we all knew it on some level. But that doesn't make it any easier to deal with."

"We have had a lot of practice," Jeannie reminded them with a hesitant smile.

"And she is worth it," Tony said before he leaned in to drop a soft kiss on Alli's cheek.

She was worth it. They were worth it. They always had been. He said it during her pregnancy, and he'd reminded her every day sine, that he would never let anything happen to either of them. He had no idea how they were going to do this or if it was all going to be for nothing, but he was going to try.

They were going to try.

**To be continued**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I have seen both movies that followed the series, once each. And I absolutely hated them. I thought they were not only poorly written, but very out of character. So, this is my own IDOJ world. It just made sense to me that Roger ended up with Tina-I always got the vibe she could handle the crazy. A few more notes at the bottom, but otherwise, the fic is finished. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Chapter 15**

"I still can't believe I'm here," Tony mused to Roger, who nodded with a smile.

"Who would have ever thought I'd be a married man."

"Tina is wonderful. You're going to have a great life together," Tony encouraged.

"You and Jeannie make it look easy," Roger replied, eyes drifting across the room before landing on Jeannie's profile.

Tony shook his head, but still smiled. "Marriage isn't easy and anyone who tells you it is lying. But it is worth it. I wouldn't trade my life with Jeannie for anything."

Roger nodded. "But parenthood really is that easy, right?"

Tony laughed at that as he reached over to pat his best friends back. "There isn't anything easy about parenthood. It's hard and trying, and makes you want to pull your hair out sometimes…"

"Especially when one of your kids is a genie," Roger added.

"Especially when one of your kids is a genie," Tony nodded. "But they are so worth it, Rog. "

"They have to be. You and Jeannie are crazy enough to have three of them under the age of six."

He nodded in reply, his own eyes sliding to his wife. Who would have thought this is where they would be, seven years into their marriage. He was happier now than he had ever been, and it was all thanks to Jeannie and the life they were building together.

Roger was right, they were crazy to have three children under the age of six; but somehow, it worked. It was them. And it was the way things were meant to be. One child didn't complete their family. Two was a good number, it just hadn't been quite right. And three, three was prefect. Three was exactly the family they were meant to build. Neither of them saw the need to wait on having children; though having three with less than four years between them was trying. They were young and healthy; living the best years of their life. It helped that only one was a genie, well as far as they could tell; they couldn't be sure with Joshua until he was at least two. He liked it this way though, with Allison as their only half genie.

At five she was finally beginning to control her powers while trying to understand the gift that she had and the power that came with it. Of course, this was a lesson she learned as they went, usually it hit home the hardest after she blinked one of her brothers to Siberia or himself to the moon in her anger and frustration. Keeping her secret was a challenge that they dealt with every minute of every day. Hiding Jeannie all those years made him extremely fast on his feet and kept his mind sharp. Jeannie had been paying attention all those years, and was quite savvy at thinking up explanations for whatever crazy thing Alli got them into. And Roger, well Roger was their best friend and never blinked at helping them. A year ago, when Roger and Tina became engaged, they made a decision to entrust her with their secrets. After a brief period of fear and shock, she too had become a welcome friend and ally in their battle to live a normal life. Which made Alli's life that much easier. She deserved that. She was a sweet child, a little spoiled, but sweet. And smart. Brilliant, actually. She was reading and writing at the level of an eight year old, and her comprehension was much the same. Like her mother, she was the life of the party. Her smile was bright and innocent and her eyes were as blue as the sky. He knew she'd never be able to lie to them, because you could see to her soul in those blue eyes of hers. She was all girl and was in love with anything pink, hair ribbons, dresses and the like.

He smiled softly when his eyes landed on Alli, who was swaying in her dress as she talked to one of Tina's relatives. He had no idea what she could possibly be saying, but it didn't matter, seeing as she had a captive audience.

"She's stealing the spotlight," Roger laughed, his eyes on Alli. "That girl is going to break a lot of hearts."

"She's not allowed near boys until she's thirty."

Roger nodded, but his eyes were moving toward Dr. Bellows and the adorable little boy who he was knelt down next too. "It's that one I worry about."

He was talking about Ben and he was probably right. As much charm and charisma as Alli had, Ben had more. And he was barely two and half years old. They'd decided that their sons name would be Benjamin Anthony; back when Jeannie was pregnant with Allison. So when Ben was born, it was a foregone conclusion what they would call him. He'd hit the two and half mark a few days ago, though he was taller than most three year olds and talked with the vocabulary of a four year old. They wondered especially now, if the mix of human and genie genes gave their kids an intellectual advantage, as both were advanced for their ages. Ben was different than his sister, though. Not only was his hair a darker shade of blond and his eyes greener than his sisters, his whole outlook on the world already seemed different. Allison approached the world with the same wide eyed innocence that Jeannie always had, but Ben, Ben seemed to watch the way the world work…seemed to want to immerse himself in everything. He was curious and inquisitive; he liked to explore and learn whatever he could. He was constantly talking and asking questions, with an adorable smile that made them all melt. And he was showing no signs of having powers. They were almost ready to conclude that he was mortal; which was a welcome relief after all they were going through protecting Alli.

"It's not just girls we're going to have to worry about him with," Tony started, "Ben is going to be our world traveler, the one who jumps from adventure to adventure without even batting an eye; acting first and thinking later."

"Sounds like a son of yours and Jeannie's," Roger concluded. "And what do we foresee for young JR?"

He was JR to his father and his uncle, Josh to his mother and other family members but officially he was Joshua Roger and he fast asleep over on the shoulder of his beloved Auntie Amanda. He was their last child and to date, the easiest baby they'd had. At seven months old, he was a sweet little man with chubby cherub cheeks and a gummy smile. He had darker hair –nearly brown- than his siblings and deep blue eyes. Allison looked like Jeannie, Ben looked more like him, but Joshua seemed to be a perfect blend of both parents. He hardly cried or fussed. He slept through the night without so much as a peep and giggled happily whenever possible. Like her pregnancy with Ben, Jeannie's pregnancy with Joshua had been easy; mild and her powers were manageable. If her pregnancies meant anything, Joshua too was mortal.

"I don't believe he's going to have any powers," Tony started. "And with his mellow personality so far, I think he's going to be the one child who does what he's told and doesn't make us crazy that he's going to do something unpredictable."

Roger nodded, laughing lightly. "Ben and Alli are going give you enough gray hair."

"I'll get gray hair, I don't know about Jeannie. She seems to take it all in stride." The last seven years had taught her a great deal and she no longer approached life with the same nativity and innocence that she had, that wasn't to say it was gone, it was just different now. She still didn't see the world the way he did either. There was never a reason to be unhappy or hold onto anger. She took each day in stride and dealt with stress as it came along. He learned and was still learning so much from her, from loving her.

"She's come a long way," Roger mused, watching Jeannie as she talked with one of Tina's cousins.

"She really has," Tony agreed eyes on his wife. She really had. When they'd first gotten engaged and married he worried constantly about how she would handle herself in public. As time had gone on and she adjusted to life in the twentieth century; she'd figured it all out, well for the most part. Alli being a genie sometimes threw Jeannie into situations she wouldn't normally be in, but she handled it without any more magic than was absolutely necessary. From the outside, she was a normal wife and mother. Their life was good and he wouldn't trade it for anything. He watched Jeannie with a smile, noting the way she held herself now, the way she communicated with her body language like that of any other woman, the way she laughed and smiled. He had loved and adored her. He always would. He smiled in her direction, though it fade quickly, as he noticed she was still deep in conversation with the same cousin of Tina's that she had been for the past few minutes. He seemed like a nice enough man, though he was there without a date and was very obviously flirting with Jeannie. "Who's that?" Tony asked of Roger, moving off topic long enough to find out just who was talking to his wife.

"Charlie," Roger started, "one of Tina's cousins."

Tony nodded. "He's single?"

"Yeah. Why?" Roger asked curiously.

Tony shook his head. "He's been following Jeannie around all day…"

"You're jealous," Roger laughed.

"Hardly," Tony threw back. "I don't think it's right for a single man to spend so much time talking to another man's wife."

Roger laughed again and shook his head. "Jeannie has loved you since you first opened that bottle, there's no reason to be jealous."

"I am not jealous," He protested, but Roger shook his head and patted him on the back.

"You are jealous," Roger told him, "but I think that's a good thing. Means you're still hopelessly in love with her. Gives me hope for the future."

Tony nodded deftly, eyes still on Jeannie.

"Go rescue Jeannie," Roger laughed. "I should probably find Tina anyway."

They shook hands before Roger headed off. Tony waited a few seconds before starting toward Jeannie. He didn't want to make her feel like she wasn't allowed to mingle, talk to whomever she wanted—he just didn't want her talking to young men who clearly had the nerve to flirt with a married mother of three.

"Oh hello darling," Jeannie smiled as Tony slid up next to her, his arm easing around her waist. "Darling this is Charlie; he is a cousin of Tina's."

"Nice to meet you, Major Nelson," Charlie smiled. "I was just telling Jeannie what a lovely family she has."

He nodded and pulled her closer. Okay, maybe he was a little jealous. "We are very lucky."

"One day I can only hope that I have a wife as lovely as yours," Charlie smiled at Jeannie, who innocently smiled back.

"Oh you will," Jeannie told him.

Charlie nodded. "Thank you. I think I've monopolized enough of your time. It was lovely meeting you Jeannie, Major Nelson."

Tony extended his hand while keeping his eyes locked with Charlie's. He wanted him to know he wasn't getting away with anything, even if Jeannie had no idea what was going on.

Jeannie watched him walk away before turning to Tony. "This is such a lovely reception," She smiled, completely innocent to anything other than the reception and the wedding.

"I'm glad it's almost over," He told her, eyes still on Charlie who had his back to them now.

Jeannie glanced over her shoulder, following her husband's stare. "I do not understand…" She started, looking back at him.

Tony shook his head. "I just think it takes a lot of nerve to flirt with a married woman, especially with her husband close by."

"Flirting?" She asked, a soft smile playing against her lips.

"Yes flirting," He replied, unhappy with the smile she was flashing him.

"You are jealous," She laughed, sliding further into his arms.

"Hardly," He pushed out, not amused by any of this.

She nodded and leaned up to kiss his lips. "You are jealous."

"Maybe," He blew into her lips, "He was flirting with you, with me standing across the yard and our children just out of reach."

"You should not worry," She smiled pulling away before turning in his arms. His arms slid around her waist and she leaned back into him. "I have everything I have ever wanted."

He nodded and leaned in close, so his words would blow into her ear. "I never have taken well to another man wanting you."

She nodded her smile bright. "That is true. It is funny how you were jealous and still came close to letting me marry someone else."

"That would have never happened," He blew out, low and slow, words floating into hear ear. "I have loved you since the first time I opened that bottle, and I always will."

She nodded and spun quickly in his arms, so she could face him. "That is good, because I have loved you since you opened my bottle and I always will. We are stuck with each other."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. "I could think of much worse places and people to be stuck with." A very big part of him hoped that Charlie was watching them and that he was eating his heart out.

"We should go round up our children," She smiled into his lips. "I miss them."

He nodded. "I do too. The longer we leave Alli alone, the more likely she is to blink something."

Jeannie nodded and reached for his hand. "At least she has behaved herself thus far. Usually by this point at a function like this, we are trying figure out how to explain what she's done."

"She reminds me of someone," He teased his hand warm in hers as they started for Alli.

She tossed him a sweet smile over her shoulder. "You keep that up, and I may flirt with Charlie."

He laughed aloud at that; tightening his grip on her hand as he lead him into the group of party goers. He'd never been one for happily ever and warm fuzzy endings, but he liked the end or beginning; however you choose to look it, of their story. He and Jeannie had everything they could ever want, including a surprisingly loving set of "adoptive" grandparents in the Bellows. Roger was happy; and about to start his life with Tina. He hoped that this time next year they'd be celebrating the birth of Roger's first child.

Most stories didn't go the way their live was going.

He'd learned a long time ago to never take anything for granted. To love Jeannie and their life together for exactly what it was.

And that was exactly what they planned to.

_**Fin**_

**Authors notes: Tony and Jeannie both expressed a desire to have a lot of children, so one didn't feel right. Two didn't seem quite right either. Three...that seemed just right. And them having them pretty quickly seemed very them too. I chose Joshua as the youngest name even though it wasn't overly popular in the 70's because I wanted a name that would allow Tony and Roger to call him JR, and none of the other ones felt right. Also, we know that Haji's crystal ball was wrong about Jeannie losing her powers if she married a mortal, but I wanted to stick with the idea that if they had daughter she would be a genie.  
**


End file.
